


Quartet

by Morgan (morgan32)



Category: Hercules: The Legendary Journeys, Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: Foursome, Multi, PWP, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-08
Updated: 2009-03-08
Packaged: 2017-10-02 06:18:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgan32/pseuds/Morgan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even heroes need a day off sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quartet

Iolaus leaned back with an exaggerated sigh, resting his weight on his elbows behind him. The hot afternoon sunlight conspired with the breeze blowing off the lake to turn his hair into a glowing mass of waving gold. His threadbare vest slipped from his shoulders as he threw his head back, luxuriating in the sun’s rays on his face.

"It’s too hot for clothing." Iolaus shrugged the vest off and rolled it into a rough ball. He caught Gabrielle’s eye as he spoke.

She grinned back, her green eyes glinting.

Iolaus read the unspoken reminder in that look and, with more purpose now, he sat up, tossing his vest into the haphazard pile of the rest of their belongings. Xena’s discarded armour clattered as the vest hit.

The hunter glanced in the direction Hercules had gone. The decision was Iolaus'; and he had to decide what he wanted now, before his partner, and lover, returned. "Xena," Iolaus said.

The warrior woman stretched lazily, opening her eyes to look at Iolaus. He read amusement in her startling eyes, almost as if she knew what he was about to say. She probably did.

"Two weeks ago," he began, "before Ares…interrupted us…"

Gabrielle’s stifled giggle interrupted him.

Xena nodded, ignoring Gabrielle. "Yes…?"

"Are you up for it?" Iolaus tried not to hold his breath.

He need not have worried. A slow smile spread across Xena’s beautiful face and she said firmly, "Uh-huh." She sat up, a few stray blades of grass clinging to her long hair. "Though I still think you’ll never get Hercules to do it."

Iolaus smiled. "Xena, I’ve known Hercules a long time. He’s an easy target if you know how to hit him."

Gabrielle rolled over in the grass and knelt up behind Xena, resting her hands on her lover’s shoulders. Neither of the women was self-conscious about their relationship: they didn’t advertise that they were lovers, but they didn’t go to any great lengths to hide the fact, either. Iolaus envied them that, sometimes. His own relationship with Hercules was a lot more complicated. Though he had to admit Herc wasn’t the only one to blame for that.

Xena leaned back slightly into Gabrielle’s touch. "So," she asked Iolaus, "where do you plan to hit him?"

Iolaus laughed. "I don’t. At least, not alone. Trust me on this one, Xena. Do it my way and in five minutes we’ll have the big guy purring like a kitten."

***

Hercules swept his long hair back off his face with one hand. Gods, that lake was _so_ tempting. His chamois shirt was soaked with his sweat and clung to his body, chaffing his skin. On a day as hot as this, the idea of building a fire seemed preposterous. He shrugged inwardly, shifting the weight of the wood he carried under his arm. How else were they going to cook?

He started back to their "camp" at the lakeside, feeling a mild surge of irritation as Gabrielle’s high-pitched giggle reached him on the welcome breeze. Not that it wasn’t good to see old friends, especially friends like Xena and Gabrielle. It was simply that it had been a tough couple of weeks and on a day like this one he really wanted his lover to himself…

_To see Iolaus standing naked in the bright sunlight…to taste his fill of the hunter’s lips, bruise him with kisses…to take his lover’s cock into the warm cavern of his mouth…oh, yes, he would suck him to the edge of ecstasy and beyond while Iolaus did the same for him and later they would lick and stroke each other, fanning the flames of love and lust again and fuck and fuck…_

but it wasn’t going to happen while they had company.

The demigod walked along the water’s edge to their "camp" and dumped his bundle of wood next to the place Iolaus had marked out for their fire. Lost in his erotic daydream, Hercules at first had eyes only for his lover. Their eyes met, and he read the faintest gleam of mischief in the hunter’s look. Enough to make him wonder, though not enough, he realised later, to warn him.

Then his gaze shifted to Xena. Hercules found himself staring. Xena and Gabrielle were locked in a passionate embrace, kissing, seemingly oblivious to anything except each other. One of Xena’s hands gently cupped Gabrielle’s breast through her thin top. Following so closely on the heels of his earlier thoughts of Iolaus, Hercules found the sight of the two women’s passion hopelessly arousing. He began to give serious thought to dragging Iolaus into the woods and giving the warrior and her bard the privacy they seemed to want.

As Hercules finally managed to tear his eyes away, Xena looked up, apparently noticing Hercules for the first time. "Oh. Sorry," she said. "Just warming up." Her hands were still on her lover’s body. Xena’s normally blue eyes had darkened to violet and her cheeks were slightly flushed.

Hercules recognised the obvious signs of arousal in his former lover with a small and secret pang of regret. He sat down beside Iolaus; somewhat uncomfortable, physically.

Iolaus leaned close to him, slipping one arm around his lover’s waist. Hercules couldn’t help responding. He pressed his face into his lover’s hair, breathing in the scents of male musk and sweat. He could almost taste him already.

"Feel like joining them, Herc?" Iolaus asked casually.

So casually, that at first the meaning of his words didn’t register. When it did, Hercules drew away from him, shocked by the suggestion. "Iolaus!"

"I’m serious," Iolaus insisted. His small hand stealing up Hercules’ leather-encased thigh matched the words. "The four of us," Iolaus added, his hand staying a teasing inch from the bulge of his lover’s erection. "All the way."

Iolaus had been speaking quietly, but not so quietly Xena wouldn’t have heard. Yet she hadn’t reacted at all. Neither had Gabrielle.

"You’re out of your mind," Hercules told his lover firmly. "Even if I wanted to, don’t you think you should _ask_ first?"

At that, Xena did react. She smiled quickly. "Suits me," she said, as if it was the most natural suggestion in the world. "I don’t know a better way to relax and we all need it."

"Gabrielle added, "I like the idea."

Hercules slanted a look at his lover. "You just want to get your hands on Gabrielle."

Iolaus grinned. "I won’t deny that."

Xena rose gracefully to her feet. "Hercules," she began, her voice low, "let me put this in a way you’ll understand…" Her leather bodice fell around her ankles. Beneath it, Xena was naked. Hercules couldn’t resist looking up. He remembered this about her: the total lack of self-consciousness about her body. His eyes took in her glorious nakedness and he felt the heat rush to his loins. His breathing was unsteady and he knew Xena could read his reactions as easily as he remembered hers.

Xena bent down slowly, giving the demigod a perfect view of her heavy breasts. Her face level with Hercules', her lips only inches away from his own, she told him, "Relax and enjoy it, Hercules."

He knew a set-up when he saw one. Hercules looked at Iolaus again. "I’ll get you for this," he threatened, knowing, even as the words left his mouth, that they represented his capitulation.

"I’m looking forward to it," Iolaus grinned. "Later."

The hunter raised himself up to kiss his lover and as their lips touched the last of the demigod’s resistance crumbled. They had always been careful to hide the true nature of their "friendship" from the eyes of the world. All but a few close friends, anyway. Perhaps because of that, there was something incredibly intoxicating about kissing his lover now, knowing the two women were watching them. The kiss became more intense, Hercules plundering his lover’s mouth with firm thrusts of his tongue.

He felt hands on the fastenings of his trousers, and more hands roaming his back and chest, easing his shirt open. He felt and heard the tearing as Xena impatiently ripped the sweat-soaked shirt from his back.

He heard Iolaus chuckle as he finally released his lover’s mouth. "Oh, you _liked_ that," the hunter noted.

He had. Xena’s strength had always enticed him. And she knew it.

Hercules stood to get rid of the rest of his clothes. He was telling himself he wasn't entirely comfortable with this, but he knew that wasn't true, and there didn't seem much point in backing out now. The possibilities inherent in this were already filling his imagination, making him so hard it was painful. Hadn't he been thinking about Xena only a moment ago…? And Xena was right, they all needed to relax. Hercules felt Iolaus' eyes hotly on him as he pulled off his heavy pants.

As the last of his clothing was cast away, Xena came into his arms. Hercules needed no more encouragement to kiss her, pulling her to the ground with him as he felt the warmth of her nakedness along the length of his body. Her kiss felt as good as he remembered, passionate, demanding. As they kissed, he felt a hand encircle his straining cock, a touch too sure, too familiar to be anyone but Iolaus. And hands on his shoulders and upper back, caressing lightly, followed by a series of tiny kisses marking the same territory. Gabrielle. Oh, gods, this was…was…

Oh, _gods!_ He filled his hands with Xena's breasts, exploring the soft skin, massaging gently, never once breaking the kiss. Then let out an involuntary and entirely unexpected groan as Iolaus' warm tongue licked the head of his penis teasingly. It took every ounce of control he had not to come right then.

***

Iolaus tasted the salt of his lover's hard cock. He heard Hercules' groan, an echo of Xena's moan of pleasure, and felt Hercules' cock move, straining toward his mouth. This was sweeter than he had dared to dream.

It had been a joke, at first. A silly comment of Gabrielle's that Iolaus misunderstood had become, during a late night conversation loaded with innuendo, a serious suggestion. When they'd had to break up the party to deal with Ares' latest scheme, Iolaus had welcomed the interruption. And then for two weeks he'd been unable to get the image out of his head.

Iolaus loved Hercules. Loved him more than anything, his heart and body both. He would happily have given up women altogether if the demigod had demanded it. But, damn it, he _liked_ a woman's body. And this had been too good an offer to refuse.

Iolaus glanced up, his loving attention to Hercules' member pausing briefly. Hercules was caressing Xena's breasts, his head thrown back, his eyes closed, while Gabrielle, her naked body (when did _she_ undress?) pressed against the demigod's back, was kissing his neck.

_Purring like a kitten_, Iolaus thought with satisfaction.

He gave his lover's cock one more kiss and moved away to strip. He sighed with some relief as his own hard penis was freed from the too-tight leather. His eyes never left the others as he got naked. Hercules had laid Xena down on her back and was kissing her breasts, offering Iolaus the incredibly tempting sight of his bare ass. Gabrielle meanwhile had turned her attention to Xena: the young Amazon was kneeling between her warrior's legs, one of her hands within Xena's dark triangle of hair. If Iolaus didn't move quickly, there wouldn't be anything left for him.

He knelt behind Gabrielle, running his hands across her shoulders and down her back; soft skin he had only imagined until this moment. And he had never imagined — sliding his hands sensuously around her ribs to cup her breasts — that he would be allowed to touch her. Gabrielle leaned back into his touch, sighing with pleasure as Iolaus bent his head and let his mouth begin to work its magic on her sensitised skin.

Gabrielle moaned softly, leaning back into his touch. He kissed her neck and shoulders, teasing her skin with a lightly flickering tongue. Her breasts felt wonderful in his hands. He teased her nipple between his thumb and finger, gently, then harder as the bud came erect beneath his fingers. Gabrielle covered his other hand, splayed wide across her flat stomach, and guided him downwards.

Iolaus' fingers obeyed — gods, he'd never thought of Gabrielle as the dominant type! — sliding into her folds. She was hot and his fingers were quickly slick with her juices.

She arched into his touch, gasping as he found her swollen nub of pleasure. Gabrielle turned her head and her mouth found Iolaus'. Her kiss was so sweet, her tongue sliding over his slowly, deeply. As their lips parted she drew his lower lip into her mouth, nipping his skin gently between her teeth. She giggled quietly, feeling his reaction to the unexpected pain in the twitching of his cock against her back.

And suddenly Gabrielle couldn't wait any longer. She twisted in his arms, pulled him closer and heard him gasp with delight as she drew him inside.

"Gods, Gabrielle…"

She was so ready for this. Gabrielle thrust against him wildly. It was only moments before she was crying out with her climax.

Iolaus held her tightly, biting his lip for control as she came in his arms. It would be so easy to let go, take her hard, the way she wanted. He held back. There would be time for that later…

He tasted the salt of her skin as she quieted, licking his way from throat to breast. Her fingers tangled in his hair as he sucked her breast, his cock still moving gently inside her hot depths. She pulled on his hair, drawing his face up to hers. He obeyed, kissing her again. Then her mouth moved to his ear and she whispered what she wanted to do next.

***

Xena had been happy to take the passive role initially. It let Hercules get used to what they were doing, but she had no intention of keeping it that way. Oh, but he was good…it would have been easy to let him take the lead. The moment came when she acted, exerting her own strength to turn Hercules onto his back. He resisted for just a moment, then lay back with a smile. Xena covered the smile with a kiss, parted his lips with her tongue and laid claim to his mouth hungrily.

She moved lower, kneeling between his parted legs. His hard cock pressed into her belly. She kissed his strong neck, lingering long enough to raise a bruise. Deliberately dragging her breasts down his chest as she moved, letting the friction of his chest hair against her skin stimulate her deliciously. Hercules groaned, reaching for her. She evaded him, her kisses travelling the hard muscles of his abdomen, pushing her tongue into his navel.

Lower still, she pushed his legs further apart. Hercules acquiesced eagerly, spreading his thighs wide, bending his legs at the knee. For a moment Xena paused, taking in the sight. His hard cock was inches from her face, the shaft rising from thickly curled hair topped and by the glistening, purple head. Swollen balls, soft to the touch. Dark, puckered anus. With a wicked smile she lowered her dark head, avoiding his cock and lifted his balls with her tongue.

Hercules shivered.

Xena's tongue flickered over his anus.

"Xena!"

She laughed softly against his skin and repeated the movement, just once. She kissed and licked his balls, massaging firmly, nipping oh-so-gently with her teeth. She lifted a hand to hold him down.

It wasn't really necessary. Hercules lay back, his eyes closed. The grass tickled the skin of his back. The stifling heat of the day provided no relief from the building heat in his loins. He was a quivering wreck, completely overwhelmed by lust.

Xena's mouth closed over the head of his cock. Gently at first, teasing him, when what he needed was a much stronger stimulation. Just as he was getting used to her light touch she increased the suction strongly, almost painfully.

The salty fluid gathered at the tip of his cock tasted wonderful. Xena's fingers strayed to her own folds, pleasuring herself as she sucked him with varying intensity, stimulating him to an incredible height of pleasure, now gentle, her tongue probing his weeping slit, now harder, with all the force she could. She loved Hercules' body: he was one lover with whom she didn't have to be gentle, or hold back her wilder side. Though perhaps that could wait for another time.

He was lost in rapturous delirium. The constantly changing pressure of Xena's mouth on him was driving him wild. He gritted his teeth, fighting his imminent climax, desperately wanting her to stop and _never_ wanting her to stop. He felt a light touch on his chest and opened his eyes to see Iolaus. He instinctively reached for his lover. Iolaus' tongue thrust into his mouth was one sensation too many. The pleasure peaked and he came with a groan.

Xena felt the hot gush of his seed in the back of her throat. She swallowed everything he had to give. Glancing up, she saw Iolaus and Gabrielle there, one of them on either side of the demigod, Iolaus kissing his lover. They made a lovely picture, she thought, releasing Hercules' softening member. One of her hands lay on his stomach, gently but firmly holding him down.

Hercules drew a shuddering breath as Iolaus' lips left his. Coming down from the plateau of pleasure, it was clear they weren't going to give him time to recover. As soon as Iolaus drew away from him. Gabrielle was there, kissing him. Iolaus' lips brushed his ear and he whispered, "Just relax and enjoy it, Herc."

_Enjoy what?_ he would have asked, had he been able.

Teasing fingers — Xena's — stroked and weighed his scrotum. Then he felt her push a finger inside him. Hercules felt a moment of discomfort — not so much physically as from knowing it was a _woman_ doing that to him. She entered him easily, slowly. A pause, then she withdrew. Hercules had just enough awareness left to wonder what she was using for lubrication.

It was when he realised it must be the juices from her own flowing sex that he felt his cock begin to swell again.

Two slick fingers slid into his body. Hercules' mouth was occupied by Gabrielle — and, boy, did she know how to kiss. Her jutting breasts pressed into his side and chest while her mobile tongue darted over his teeth and tangled with his tongue. Desperate to control something of what they were doing to him, Hercules reached for her, threading his fingers in her long hair, holding her to his mouth.

Iolaus had been lapping at Hercules' nipple. He abandoned the aching nub suddenly. A moment later, Hercules felt Iolaus leaning over him. The movement of Xena's fingers inside him paused as she and Iolaus shared a kiss. Hercules moaned. Iolaus bent over him and began to lick his rapidly filling cock.

Xena was stretching him with three fingers now. She thrust deeply into his body, probing, searching. She found that magic spot within and he shouted aloud as the incredible sensation rushed through him. The withdrawal of her fingers left him feeling unbearably empty.

Xena pushed Iolaus out of the way and lowered herself onto Hercules' now-aching shaft. She didn't move at all, just waited, with Hercules buried in her to the hilt. He couldn't stand this torture. He had to move, do something. Wrenching his mouth away from Gabrielle's, Hercules rolled them over to lay Xena on her back. He began to fuck her, thrusting strongly into her. She rose to meet his every frantic thrust and was soon crying out with her climax. He held still as her powerful inner muscles pulsed around his cock, then began to thrust again.

The touch of lips on his broad back made him pause. Iolaus' lips, feathering up his spine. Still sheathed inside Xena, he hardly dared to move. Iolaus' hands on his waist gripped him tightly and then

Ohgods_ohgods**ohgods**…_

Iolaus' cock pushed into his well-prepared anus. Hercules couldn't help himself pushing back against Iolaus, needing to be filled completely, needing to be fucked. But the movement withdrew him from Xena's hot embrace. Groaning, he began to thrust back into her.

Iolaus' firm voice stopped him. "Don't move, buddy. Don't move _at all_."

_Oh. gods, Iolaus, I can't it's too much, you're...oh, gods!_

He knew he had to obey, somehow. Yet how could he? Iolaus was asking the impossible.

The sound that escaped him was a moan of frustration. Then he felt Iolaus begin to move inside him, and he was lost. Lost in the overwhelming pleasure of it. And Xena, beneath him, took control, raising her hips until his cock filled her, pulling away, arching her body to rub her clit against his hardness.

It was impossible, incredible. The deep thrusts of Iolaus inside him, matching perfectly Xena's movements as she fucked herself, harder and harder on his body. Somehow Hercules obeyed the order to remain still, his legs spread wide open for Iolaus, his arms braced on the ground both sides of Xena’s body. He felt totally out of control. Completely possessed by his lovers. He was being used like some kind of sex slave…and the feeling was intoxicating.

Gabrielle took his face between her hands and kissed him, the new sensation adding another layer to his unbearable arousal. He felt rather than heard her moan into his mouth and tore away from her, his eyes open. To see Xena’s hand possessing her Gabrielle, even as she held the demigod within her.

How long they remained like that, not one of them could have said.

Gabrielle was the first of the quartet to climax, under Xena’s practised touch. Her cries filled Hercules’ mouth and she clung to him, her small fingers raising bruises on his skin. Iolaus began to fuck him harder then, plundering his ass roughly. Hercules couldn’t have stayed silent if he’d wanted to. Groans of mingled pleasure and ecstatic pain were torn from him with each thrust. He twisted his head, seeking Iolaus’ mouth and — oh, sweet gods — his kiss was as hard as his cock, claiming the demigod as his, and his alone. It was too much.

The exquisite pressure building within him could be held back no longer. The climax was shattering. He was vaguely aware that he was shouting. He thrust hard into Xena’s body, bringing her with him to the edge of the abyss. For an endless moment he teetered on the brink. Then Iolaus’ thrust hit his prostate again. The release shook his body in unstoppable waves and he roared, his seed pumping from him in a molten stream. He collapsed over Xena’s body, spent. For an moment, he was afraid he would black out.

The glorious heat of Iolaus’ seed filling his ass was the final, perfect libation.

They lay there, the four of them, a tangle of naked limbs in the hot sun. For a long time, none of them was willing to move.

Finally, Iolaus raised himself onto his knees. It freed Hercules to move and he rolled over onto his back, reaching up to pull Iolaus into his arms. Kissing his lover briefly, he smiled with contentment. "Feel like a swim?" he asked.

Iolaus sighed. "I guess we could all use it," he admitted, reluctant to move.

Hercules got to his feet and reached down a hand for Iolaus. "C'mon, then."

"_Now?_" Iolaus complained.

"Now," Hercules told him, firmly.

Already, he was planning his revenge.


End file.
